medievalhogwartsroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sorting:Livia McKenzie
}} 1. If you could only save one of the following items, what would you choose? : A. The Ornate Mirror : B. The Chest with Runic Inscriptions : C. The Yellow-Parchment Map : D. The Rare Gemstone 2. Sunset or Sunrise? : A. Sunset : B. Sunrise 3. What creature are you looking forward to learning about most? : A. Werewolves : B. Dragons : C. All of them! : D. Merfolk 4.'' "The place of the Lady is..."'' : A. ...Wherever she has the best vantage point : B. ...Supporting her husband and family : C. ...Away from harm : D. ...Up to the Lady in question 5. Left or Right? : A. Right : B. Left 6. Which virtue is most valuable? : A. Humour : B. Decorum : C. Amiability : D. Prudence 7. If you seek wisdom and insight, seek it among the... ? : A. Magistrates : B. Philosophers : C. Aristocrats : D. Poets 8. Give a '''detailed '''history of your character - if a student, at least two paragraphs, if an adult, at '''least '''three. Livia is born in London Bridge Hospital by a loving, supportive couple, Ian Thomas McKenzie and Genesis Charlotte McKenzie. Nature has always been so generous to Ian and Genesis. Their good-looking, athletic like, wealth and their amazing personalities. But the most amazing thing is that Genesis is actually a relative of a French princess, Princess Leah of Caron. Because of this they head up to just about every committee and every fundraising program in Lakeway, where Livia spent her childhood at. Livia’s parents always travel around the world. So she spent a lot of her time reading and dancing. Of course, Livia is not the alone, she has a housekeeper, Lauren. Lauren is actually a dietary which made Livia looks wonderful, and Lauren is a experienced babysitter as she spent 30 years with children. On her birthday, which Ian and Genesis can not attend because they are in China, Livia showed her first magical ability. She fall in a thorn bush but she did not even has one scratch on her. Livia received her acceptance letter 3 days later. She missed her parents and Lauren but it’s all a new start for her. A new beginning. 9. Give the personality of your character - at least one paragraph. Livia is a very independent girl. As her parents travel a lot, she learnt to take care of herself since she was little. She don’t need anyone’s reminder to finish her work because she know that it is important. Livia loves reading, and she hate not to know anything about anything. She is very smart and people always say that she is a know-it-all which Livia never wanted to be. Although Livia is not that talented and gifted in sport as she is in the other things. She tried her best in everything. Livia has many negative aspects like: Bossy, sensitive and annoying. She has many positive personality traits too. Livia is very diligent and optimistic, she barely give up on things. Livia is very responsible and organized for her learning as well as her properties. She is also respectful towards teachers, adults and others. Though she always want to be the leader when she is in a group of friends or not. Livia is a very caring person to people she know well. 10. What is your character's appearance? If you have a picture please post it here! My character’s model is Lauren Lunde. 11. Does the character have any special abilities? If so, please elaborate. Nope/ 12. How many characters do you already have? If this is your first, please state so. This is my first character. 13. What time zone are you? Sydney, Australia Category:Unsorted